San Shi Liu Ji
San Shi Liu Ji (三十六計) is a Famicom board game released by Waixing in 1996. It is based on Qin's wars of unification as well as the Chinese essay, Thirty-Six Stratagems. Overview When you start, there are three characters to choose from, all based on historical Chinese figures: Qin Shi Huang (秦始皇), Xi Shi (西施) and Nan Guo Xian Sheng (南郭先生). The two that aren't chosen become controlled by the computer. To become stronger, the player can buy food, soldiers, stratagem cards and items. The player is also able to develop area as well. This game has a single-player mode and a versus mode. Stratagem cards From Thirty-Six Stratagems *Cross the sea without the emperor's knowledge (瞞天過海) *Kill with a borrowed knife (借刀殺人) *Wait at leisure while the enemy labors (以逸待勞) *Loot a burning house (趁火打劫) *Make a sound in the east (聲東擊西) *Create something from nothing (無中生有) *Advancing secretly by an unknown path (暗渡陳倉) *Hide a knife behind a smile (笑裡藏刀) *Lure the tiger off its mountain lair (調虎離山) *Sacrifice the plum tree to preserve the peach tree (李代桃僵) *Take the opportunity to pilfer a goat (順手牽羊) *Borrow a corpse to resurrect the soul (借尸還魂) *Lure the tiger off its mountain lair (調虎離山) *In order to capture, one must let loose (欲擒故縱) *Tossing out a brick to get a jade gem (拋磚引玉) *Remove the firewood from under the pot (釜底抽薪) *Slough off the cicada's golden shell (金蟬脱殼) *Point at the mulberry tree while cursing the locust tree (指桑罵槐) *Deck the tree with false blossoms (反客為主) *The beauty trap (美人計) *The empty fort strategy (空城計) *Let the enemy's own spy sow discord in the enemy camp (反間計) *Inflict injury on oneself to win the enemy's trust (苦肉計) *Chain stratagems (連環計) *If all else fails (走為上計) Original stratagems *Make a person suffer from his own scheme (請君入瓮) *Pre-emptive strike (先發製人) *To kill the chicken to warn the monkey (殺雞儆猴) *Push a boat in the direction of the current (順水推舟) *All bark and no bite (虛張聲勢) *Kill two birds with one stone (一箭雙雕) *How to steal a million (偷龍轉鳳) *Hair of the dog that bit you (以毒攻毒) *Calling the response for seeking the truth (投石問路) *Hitting a person when he is down (落井下石) *Reverse psychology (激將計) Items *Priceless gem (和氏壁) *Tiger tallies (虎符) *Thoroughbred horse (驥馬) *Qilin (麒麟) *Goujian swords (勾踐劍) *Tianjue swords (天絕劍) *Wugou swords (吳鉤劍) *Yuchang swords (魚腸劍) *Ganjiang swords (干將劍) *Moye swords (莫邪劍) *Juque swords (巨闕劍) *ZhanLu swords (湛瀘劍) Trivia *This game has three different endings. *This game has an hidden command for a "spectator mode", which can by pressing START button at the character selection menu. It's unknown if this was a debug feature left in the game or an intended feature derived from one of the strategems ("Watch the fires burning across the river" (隔岸觀火)), either intended to be secret or not listed in the instruction manual.https://pan.baidu.com/share/link?uk=3809029165&shareid=3336385823 *Despite being developed in China, The text on this game mixed Simplified and Traditional Chinese, a common trait in Waixing's earlier games. *The font used for this game is from ETen Chinese System (倚天中文系統). This font is also used in many old Taiwanese video games (notably DOS games) and other early Waixing games. *The artistic style of the San Shi Liu Ji characters is similar to the artistic style of Cai Zhizhong. *This game received an unofficial title hack known as Cai Shen Dao (财神到). Gallery Au12596720.jpg|Front of box. Au12596720a.jpg|Back of box. Au12596720b.jpg|San Shi Liu Ji's cart, Box and Instruction manual. 21403052381447_238.jpg|Front of the cart. 21403052381447_234.jpg|Back of the cart. 21403052381447_302.jpg|Gameplay Fc游戏卡_智力卡.jpg|''Cai Shen Dao'' cart (Top left) 三十六计(改版)_Cai_Shen_Dao_(SBNS02VB)_(Ch)_-f1-.png|''Cai Shen Dao's (title screen) Ilovepdf_com-50.jpg|Advertisement found in "Electronic Game Software (电子游戏软件)" magazine. Video 【霖叔解说】FC三十六计娱乐休闲实况 第一期|Longplay of ''San Shi Liu Ji, Part 1 【霖叔解说】FC三十六计娱乐休闲实况 第二期|Longplay of San Shi Liu Ji, Part 2 【霖叔解说】FC三十六计娱乐休闲实况 第三期|Longplay of San Shi Liu Ji, Part 3 【霖叔解说】FC三十六计娱乐休闲实况 第四期|Longplay of San Shi Liu Ji, Part 4 【霖叔解说】FC三十六计娱乐休闲实况 第六期|Longplay of San Shi Liu Ji, Part 5 【霖叔解说】FC三十六计娱乐休闲实况 大结局！感谢童年！|Longplay of San Shi Liu Ji, Part 6 【小握解说】国产红白机的大富翁游戏《FC财神到》P1|Longplay of Cai Shen Dao, Part 1 【小握解说】山贼遇上西施都被睡服了《FC财神到》P2|Longplay of Cai Shen Dao, Part 2 【小握解说】西施大嘴巴子扇服南郭先生《FC财神到》P3|Longplay of Cai Shen Dao, Part 3 References Category:Games Category:Famicom/NES games Category:Virtual board games Category:Waixing Category:1996 video games